


Fantasies Come True

by PBJellie



Category: South Park
Genre: 15/16 Years Old, Cannon Typical Drug Use, Cheesing, Drug Use, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, South Park Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJellie/pseuds/PBJellie
Summary: Kenny and Tweek go on a trip, with mix results.Written for the South Park Drabble Bomb. Day 3:Confession





	Fantasies Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the South Park Drabble Bomb. Day 3: Confession
> 
> Also. 
> 
> Drugs are bad, mmmkay. Don't do drugs, mmmkay. Cheesing won't make you cool, mmmkay.

“Man, what if we just like, what if we, man! Man!” Tweek jittered, shaking a can of coffee grounds with both hands. “We could, man, we could! You know?”   
  
“Yeah, dude, I getcha dude,” Kenny said in a lazy drawl, leaning against an industrial mixer. “Just try it, dude. Dude, the cat won’t hurt you.”   
  
“But it’s like. Man, it’s like, alive, you know? I know, I know. It’s got a sentience,” Tweek rambled as two cats chased each other around the backroom.   
  
“All things got sentience, if you look hard enough. It’s all natural. It won’t interfere with our mellow, dude.” Kenny shrugged, picking up a grey cat and forcing it into a contraption to hoist it off of the ground. The cat swung from side to side, hissing as it clawed the air. “Put your cute face behind the cat, atta boy.”   
  
“You think my face is cute?”   
  
“Yeah, you got a hella cute face. Shit, dude, I just said hella,” Kenny snorted, running around the room for another cat.  
  
“Dude, I gotta confess. Wait, wait! Man! Just wait a fucking minute, man!” Tweek screeched, still directly behind the cat.   
  
“What? We’re about to get high. We’ve got to get high, let’s just do it.” Kenny scooped up an orange cat, holding him in front of the suspended cat.  
  
“Dude, I confess. I confess. We put meth in the coffee. Is the meth gonna mess us up?” Tweek shook his head as the cats start to hiss at each other.   
  
“Tweek,” Kenny giggled, holding the cat in place, “we sell you the meth.”   
  
“Oh yeah, man. Meth doesn’t just grow from the ground. What if it does? Pot grows from the ground. What if meth is pot, man? This is all too much pressure! It’s a conspiracy!” And with the last shout of Tweek’s dismay the cat pissed on his face, causing him to sneeze. “Pretty fucking gross, dude. Fucking gross.”   
  
“Just wait dude. Just wait.” 

 

 

* * *

 

  
“Kenny?” Tweek’s voice felt horse as he stood up in what seemed to be a desert. “God, about to have a bad time. No way, man. I’m not wandering the desert, no way, not me. That’s a stupid idea.”   
  
“Why the hell are you sitting down? Nippoplis is that way? We got to go lather her titties in the fountain. Tweek, they’re the best boobs in the world. The perfect amount of perky. I just want to shove my face in them,” Kenny ranted, pulling Tweek off of the ground.   
  
“Uh, what?” He asked, looking around the desert. There was a pyramid and it was covered in breasts. “Man, I don’t even like these.”   
  
“I thought you and Craig were faking it way back when,” Kenny chuckled wrapping his arm around Tweek’s shoulder.   
  
“We were, oh man, shit. Man, fuck, this is a bad trip. Bad trip. I’m gay, Kenny. Man.” Kenny laughed harder, and they climbed into a fighter jet. Tweek didn’t know where the fuck a fighter jet came from, or how Kenny could fly it, but the drugs must have been working because he just relaxed into the seat.   
  
“These are the best titties in the world, Tweek. Like once you see boobage this good, you’ll have an appreciation. I’m sure,” Tweek snorted as the plane landed.  
  
“Titties so great that they’ll turn me straight? This I have to see,” he laughed as he walked into a palace that was covered in breasts. It seemed kind of like overkill.   
  
“We’ve got to kick Gerald in the face, first things first. Otherwise we won’t be able to touch the titties,” Kenny frantically looked around the room.  
  
“He’s not here,” a man said. A king? Was he a king? Tweek wasn’t sure.   
  
“I’m here for the princess,” Kenny said, strolling right past the man with the scepter.  
  
“Go ahead, brave warrior,” the king waved him over. Tweek just laughed as Kenny started to strip.  
  
“They’re not that cool,” he shouted. “They’re like anyones. Like they could be Bebe’s, or Mrs. Cartman’s, or whoever. They’re just blobs of fat. Why are you so into them?”   
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kenny turned to look at Tweek as he stepped out of his underpants. Tweek felt his mouth grow dry as Kenny stood exposed in front of him. Soft blonde hair tufted out from around his already hard cock, and Tweek was pretty sure that there was no more air in the palace. “What are you staring at?”   
  
“Warrior, he’s staring at your package. Your friend does not appreciate the totally awesome boobage that’s been presented before him.”   
  
“Shit, man. Don’t call a dude out like that,” Tweek blushed, looking at one of the ridiculous boob sculptures.   
  
“I’m sorry, young homosexual,” the king boomed.   
  
“Don’t say that so loud!” Tweek shrieked. “Man, you just outted me to a whole kingdom. That’s way too much pressure!” Kenny was laughing uncontrollably, holding his stomach as he shook.   
  
“Look at you all stressed out on a drug trip,” Kenny snickered, trying to grab at the princess’ breasts.   
  
“Your dick is just out. Just like hanging there,” Tweek groaned, trying to find a place for his eyes to rest.   
  
“What? Do you want to suck it or something?” Kenny asked, brazenly turning to face Tweek. And before Tweek could rationalize what was happening, he was in front of Kenny. His fingers pressed into Kenny’s ass as he hesitantly bobbed downward on his dick. “Christ, that’s nice.”   
  
“You don’t need my daughter, young master. You have learned the true secret,” the king proclaimed.   
  
“What?” Kenny asked, fingers running through Tweek’s hair as his tongue sweeped over the head of his penis. His legs trembled as Tweek pushed himself a little deeper.   
  
“The true key to happiness is getting your dick sucked.”   
  
Tweek thought maybe it was sucking dick, but it didn’t seem important.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Mmm?” Tweek moaned, looking around the room. Where was he? What was happening? Why did his mouth taste funny? Why couldn’t he shut his mouth? He moved his tongue, pressing into something soft but warm.  
  
“Oh shit,” Kenny groaned. Tweek looked up, seeing Kenny sitting on a pallet of cookies that needed to be stocked in the front of the café. He was naked, and, Jesus Christ, that was his dick in Tweek’s mouth. Tweek pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and grimacing when he felt something dried around his mouth.   
  
“That’s semen,” he said aloud. “Oh man, man. Jesus, Jesus, man? Did I suck your dick? The titty lady was there, I remember that. Kenny, what did we do?”   
  
“Are you really gay?” Kenny asked, pulling his pants up. Tweek grasped at his legs and was flooded with relief when he realized he was still dressed.   
  
“I really just sucked your dick, didn’t I?”   
  
“You sure did.”


End file.
